darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
99
Mrs. Johnson continues to snoop around Collinwood at Burke's instruction. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. A stranger has come to the gloomy old mansion called Collinwood determined to uncover secrets hidden inside its walls. But her first night has been filled with terror. Mrs. Johnson calls Burke and tells him she's been frightened more than she's ever been frightened before by an occurrence at Collinwood. She tells him she wants to meet later and that the house is haunted. When Carolyn comes in, she covers by pretending she's talking to a doctor about her arthritis. She later uses that with Carolyn as an excuse to sneak out to see Burke. Carolyn is still upset about Victoria's trip with Burke. Carolyn asks if Victoria's "sure" that nothing happened with Burke in Bangor. Mrs. Johnson listens as the girls quarrel. Victoria tells Carolyn that she didn't want a ride home with Burke because--she can't tell her now why. She also declares there will never be anything between her and Burke. Victoria tells Carolyn she has a good reason to be afraid of Burke. Burke calls Ahern and gives him until Thursday to make a decision on leaving the Collins cannery and working for him. Burke suspects that the sounds Mrs. Johnson heard had to have come from another room--he then explains about ventilation systems in big old houses. She tells him she's more sure than ever that someone in Collinwood is responsible for Malloy's death. He also tells her not to call him from Collinwood, lest someone suspect their connection. She tells him about David's discovery and peacemaking attempt, and then warns Burke to 'watch out for Miss Winters'. Burke tells her about Victoria's sudden change of heart, and Mrs. Johnson tells him that Victoria got a ride home from Bangor with Roger. Hearne shows up and Mrs. Johnson hides. Burke is unable to procure the loyalty and labor of the Collins employees. Hearne leaves and Sarah comes out of hiding, offering a condolence to Burke. Burke calls Carolyn and invites her over. She becomes giddy and thanks Victoria, declaring they're friends again. Carolyn tells Victoria she has a date with Burke; Victoria needs to talk with her post-haste. Carolyn demands a good reason for Victoria's concern; after running through the usual reasons, Victoria stalls. Carolyn tells her Burke gave her a present, a fountain pen (42). Carolyn relates how Roger took the pen from her and was to give it back to Burke, but lost it "a few weeks ago" on the night Bill Malloy was murdered. Victoria realizes it was Roger who lost the pen at Lookout Point not Burke. Memorable quotes : Mrs. Johnson: Why would anybody be sobbing in the middle of the night like that? : Burke: I don't know. What do I know from sobbing women and females? Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * Dolph Sweet as Ezra Ahern * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * The character of Ezra Ahern previously appeared 89, attending the meeting held by Burke, had no lines and was played by John Servetnik. Story * TIMELINE: It was last night when Mrs. Johnson heard the sobbing. Victoria encountered Burke a couple of times whilst in Bangor. Burke's deadline for Ezra Ahern is Thursday. It's been a "few weeks" since the night of Bill Malloy's murder. Bloopers and continuity errors Ezra Ahern calls Elizabeth Stoddard "Elizabeth Stoffard" in Burke's apartment. Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 99 on the IMDb0099